Bring Me to Life
by autumnskyhill
Summary: Suitable for all ages... Just a little kiss... Somewhat angsty song-fic based on Evanescence`s 'Bring Me to Life'. The summary goes: The war is at last over. Everyone has died, only two remain. D/Hr fic. Enjoy~! R/R!!!


**~****Disclaimer~ **As much as I would love to own Harry Potter and all of his friends, everything Harry Potter-related belongs to J.K. Rowling. Of course, throughout this one-shot, there may be some characters that are figures of my imagination… Read carefully! ^.~

**~Authoress' Notes~ **Not that many notes. Oh yes, and if you can see the font that I`m using, BRAVO!!! LOL, anyway, so, this story is a one-shot songfic, my very first one-shot, in fact. It is a songfic, featuring most  of the lyrics in Evanescence's _'Bring Me to Life'._ Not all the lyrics are included, but most are. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Thanks! Now, on with the show… er… story! Flames, not  accepted, I`m afraid. Comments, **constructive **criticism, and compliments only! LOL Thanks! Now, enjoy…

           _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors…._

          Hermione stared into Draco`s steely-gray  eyes. She was mesmerized. Truly mesmerized. Tears had started to form in her eyes, for she had ceased to blink for that last half hour. Draco stared back, though not because he was mesmerized, but because he was attracted to Hermione`s dark brown eyes… He could see the hurt, anger, amazement, and some other mix of emotions in her eyes. 

           Of course, hurt, agony, and pain were obviously visible—-you didn't have to look into her eyes to figure that out. Hermione could feel his gaze burning holes into her. He could feel his piercing silver eyes on her own, wondrously brown ones. He knew… Of course he knew. He was the reason why. He had caused all the pain…

         _Leading you down into my core… Where I`ve become so numb…_

The knife in her hands was poised perfectly, just above her left wrist, almost ready to strike. With one last look around her, she closed her eyes, and let the knife fall freely… There was a strike of pain, but she was still alive. Her gaze turned onto her other wrist. She repeated the process, then, with another jolt of agony, there was nothing.

          Draco saw her fall. He saw her attempt to kill herself. He saw the whole thing. After all, he was there. He was the one who had caused all the pain… He looked down at the fallen Hermione, and realized how truly beautiful she was. So peaceful… So angelic, even when so close to death… He bent over her, and a single tear fell from his steely gray eyes…

          _Without a soul… My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold…_

With a start, Hermione`s eyes flew open. The tears fell freely now. Now, she wept not because of the need to blink, but  because of all the pain, because of her miserable excuse of a life. She looked up at the dark ceiling, still crying. _'Death is supposed to fill your life to bring you peace,, why then, do I feel so empty?', _she thought, her tears stopping, but leaving trails behind. Her eyes were blank, she was staring at the ceiling blankly. 

         Draco looked at her with great regret. What had he done? The top witch of their class… Now look at her. She was a mess. Her hair, though still as perfect as before, was sprawled across the floor. Her perfect body was rigid, and her wrists bled freely, the blood still flowing.  Despite all of this, Hermione`s eyes were focused on the ceiling, and for the first time in her life, completely blank. Emotionless. Empty.

_           Until  you find it there and lead it back home…_

   Gently, Draco picked Hermione up. He muttered a couple of spells, until Hermione was healed completely. Of course, though she had been healed on the outside, Draco was sure that her broken heart would never be healed… He looked down into her blank eyes. 

     At last, after what seemed like hours, Hermione realized she was no longer strewn across the floor. She closed her eyes, causing unshed tears to fall. She looked up, and was startled to find herself staring into those cold, dangerous, yet strangely comforting silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes again.

         _Wake me up inside… Save me…._

      "No.. This is all a dream… Please don't let me wake up.. Please… Don't let me wake up… This is all a dream… Please… Don't let me wake up…. It's all too perfect to be real… It's a dream… But I don`t want to wake up…," she whispered softly, but not softly enough. Draco had heard her. He looked down at her peaceful form. She was still chanting softly. Her tears were flowing again. "Shhh…," Draco coaxed, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes, only to close them again. "Good, I`m still dreaming… Please, please, please don`t let me wake up…," Hermione whispered softly. Draco laughed gently. Hermione`s eyes flew open again. "Sorry, Granger, you're not dreaming…," he whispered just as softly. This time, Hermione kept her eyes open. Tears began to form once again, but Draco wiped them away before they could fall. Slowly, he set her down. 

        _Call my name, and save me from the dark…_

      Now, they stood side by side. Hermione looked around her, at the dead grounds that used to be Hogwarts. She wept. Draco pulled her into a hug, and she clung onto him for dear life, crying onto his broad shoulder. Draco pulled out of the hug, and looked down into Hermione`s eyes again. "Don`t worry, Grange—-Hermione. I'll fix everything.. I promise…." Hermione looked up at him. A faint gleam of hope shone in her eyes. She smiled weakly, then, just as quickly as the gleam had appeared, it faded. "Yes, but can you fix my broken heart?" she asked, looking away, a single tear falling from her eyes. Draco lifted her chin up so that she was looking up at him again. "Yes." Then, slowly, agonizingly slowly, their lips met. There was a flutter of excitement, a jolt of electricity. When Draco broke the kiss to let Hermione catch her breath, he smirked, ever so slightly. "Yes, I can fix your broken heart…" Hermione`s cheeks radiated a feeling she hadn`t felt for quite awhile now, ever since the war had started—-happiness. "Thank you, Draco…"

                                                    The End

**~****Authoress' Notes~** And that concludes this story… I hope you enjoyed reading it! It may not be the best one-shot fic you`ve ever read, but I hope it`s acceptable!^.^ Please, read, and review. Oh yes, and I apologize for only using parts of the song, but I had a wave of writer`s block, and just failed to continue.. Anyway, I hope you are satisfied with the ending! ^.~


End file.
